Kax-Atrian
O'' Kax-atrian 'é uma língua artística criada em meados do ano de 2014 e 'in contruction' até hoje, seu conteúdo faz parte do Projeto KA, um projeto criado por Igor R. Neves que busca a criação de todo um mundo do zero, além da língua o Projeto KA possui também um conjunto de mapas, o "Guia de gírias e expressões informais comuns do Kax"; O "Guia oficial de ascendências das grandes estirpes";"O guia oficial das religiões Kaxaris" e o "Dicionário do Kax", que, com o tempo, serão todos adicionados neste mesmo site pelo autor, além de um projeto ambicioso este é demorando, fazendo aniversário de um ano em junho e com uma língua "semi-funcional".'' A língua A língua descende de línguas europeias, em especial o lusitano/português, o inglês, o francês e o alemão, entretanto com som inspirado no francês (muitos /R/;/ile/;/cs/ e /t͡ʃ/ fonema é como 'tch' de tchau), entretanto todos os seus termos são catacreses com a palavra Prass. Os termos Substantivos ou Prass-Matrien As Pras-matrien são palavras similares aos substantivos, classe com palavras variaveis, e invariaveis, que denominam os seres, os Prass-matrien podem nomear, também: -objetos -pessoas -fenômenos -lugares -sentimentos -estados -qualidades -ações Classificações: Comum ou Próprio Concreto ou Abstrato Agênero ou Genérico Simples ou composto Comum ou próprio Os Prass-Matrien podem ser classificado, quanto a sua propriedade, usando esses dois termos. Prass-Matrien comuns: É aquele que designa os seres de uma mesma espécie de forma genérica. Prass-Matrien próprios: É aquele que designa os seres de uma mesma espécie de forma particular, ou se a palavra for uma designação gramatical, exemplo: Há diferenças gráficas em relação aos comuns e aos próprios, palavras próprias sempre serão escritas com letras maiúsculas no início, enquanto as comuns não. ' Concreto ou Abstrato' Também classificados deste modo em relação a sua existência. Prass-Matrí Concreto: É aquele que designa o ser que existe, independentemente de outros seres. Prass-Matrí Abstrato: É aquele que designa seres que dependem de outros para se manifestar ou existir. Coletivo Prass-Matrí Coletivo: É o substantivo comum que, mesmo estando no singular, designa um conjunto de seres da mesma espécie. Simples ou Composto Prass-Matrí Simples: É aquele formado por um único elemento. São também prass-matríen simples: Prass- palavra e Matrí- Mãe Veja: A palavra Prass-Matrí é formado por dois elementos (Prass+Matrí), logo a prass-matrí é composta. Substantivo Composto: É aquele formado por dois ou mais elementos, geralmente ligados por hífen. Adendos: Se um substantivo composto ligado por hífen vier no início da frase ou for um substantivo próprio a primeira letra das duas palavras será maiúscula. prass-matrí, vira: Prass-Matrí. Flexões: Gênero Número Grau ' ' Agêneros e Genéricos Os gêneros dessa língua são três, os substantivos masculinos e femininos, que formam o grupo dos genéricos, e os de gênero indefinido, agêneros. Genéricos Para um palavra ter gênero são necessários alguma destas situações: • A palavra tem de designar um ser considerado sexuado pela ciência, como gato, cachorro, etc. • Prass-Matrien que, no português, tem radicais diferentes no masculino e feminino (Homem e mulher, boi e vaca, cabra e bode). • Substantivos que derivem de palavras cujo sexo é designado pela ciência, como professor(a), escritor(a). • (A adicionar quando lembrar) Palavras que seguem as situações acima serão genéricas. Para determinar o gênero de uma palavra é necessário, na sua maioria, conhecê-la, mas existem também, para definir o gênero, os casos: · O ‘é’ geralmente define o gênero masculino em palavras cujo agênero não tem o som /é/. Fij(filho/a) fica Fiéj(filho), Ti(tio/a) fica Tié(tio) entretanto a mudança é irregular. · O ‘A’/’Á’ indica feminino em palavras cujo agênero não tem o som /a/. Fij(filho/a) fica Fiáj(filha0, ti (tio/a) fica tiá (tia(pronuncia difere). Agêneros Palavras que não tem gênero definido, ou seja, que não tem sexo, são consideradas agêneras: Alguns exemplos de situações que indicam "ageneração": • Palavras que indiquem sentimentos. • Palavras que estejam fora dos casos genéricos. • Palavras que falem de espécie ou grupo de forma genérica. Ex: Animal. • Prass-Matrien no coletivo; • Nacionalidade Número ' ' Os prass-matrí derivam de número, independente do gênero e do grau. Os números são, solú e malt, solú é tradução de singular e malt de plural. O número do substantivo simples: ' Q'uando a palavra termina em''' a,ö,f,d ou o:' ' Acrescenta-se um "s" no final da palavra Obs: A palvra id(ida) é uma exceção, seu plural é iden. 'Q'uando a palavra termina em m/n:' Tira-se o "m"/”n” e acrescenta-se o "nem" Ps: O "nem" sempre será a sílaba tônica, mesmo sobre crase. ' ' '''Q'uando a plavra termina em''' i,n,s,ss,p,z,b ou k:' Acrescenta-se um "en" no final da palavra Ps: O "en" sempre será a sílaba tônica, mesmo sobre crase. ex: malt > malten, prass > prassem. Obs: A palavra Pessarum(pesar/martir) deriva do latim, portanto seu plural é feito com "ns", tornando-se pessaruns. ' Q'uando a plavra termina em '''l '''ou' ll:' Retira-se o l/ll, e bota-se o "ös". Ex: Coprell > Copreös '''Q'uando a palavra termina em en: Retira-se o “n”, se o “e” do em fizer parte de um ditongo, põe-se um circunflexo na primeira letra do ditongo, se o “e” for a única vogal da sílaba ela ganha um “s”. Q'''uando a palavra termina em '''on: Adiciona-se o "s"; Ex: Prass-sigen>Prass-sigens ' ' ' Q'uando a palavra termina em r: Adiciona-se o en, e o r francês(Rer) se torna r português(Rê). Esta diferença é vista no lite-látin pois o r português (com som de /r/) é expresso pelo h. Ex: Baxar > Baxahen ' ' ' Q'uando a palavra termina em t,g: ' '''Adiciona-se um "s" e o t/g fica mudo. - As palavras vet e vit é uma exceção, nela, o "t" é pronunciado. ' Q'uando a palavra termina em 'ét:' Adiciona-se um "s" e o t fica mudo. Ps: Por ser uma flexão da palavra original, no plural, o "é" continua com som de "ê" ' ' ' Q'uando a palavra termina em '''rt:' O "t" some e é adicionado o "es" Q'uando a palavra termina em 'í: Se tira o í e bota-se ien: Ex: matrí > matrien Obs: A palavra Râsì é uma exceção, a plural da palavra é feito adicionando o "s": Râsìs. Quando a palavra termina em e, é, è: Adiciona-se "n" e o fonema permanece /en/ ' ' ' Q'uando a palavra termina em com ç''' (Fonema de /cs/): É retirado o x e põe-se o "quìssis", é preciso citar, a sílaba tônica da palavra passa a ser o "quì". Ex: Toç > Toquíssis 'Q'uando a palavra termina em '''k: ' '''Adiciona-se o “ç”, o “k” permanece mudo e o “ç” com som de /cs/ ' ' '''Q'uando a palavra termina em x: ' '''Adiciona-se um “ê” Ex: Ikax > Ikaxê Ps: Sempre a palavra se torna paroxítona. ' P'rass-Matrís não podem terminar com:' y,w,q,h,' portanto não é necessário seu plural. O número dos substantivos compostos: Quando ligados por hífen podem: 1) Se ambas as palavras estiverem no mesmo caso de malt, apenas a última vai para o malt. Ex: Prass-Matrí >Prass-Matrien. Tanto Prass quanto Matrí estão no mesmo caso (adiciona-se "en"), logo só Matri vai para o plural. 2) Se estiverem em dois diferentes casos de malt ambas vão para o malt: Ex: Toç-Dank> toquísses-danken Plural do aumentativo e do diminutivo; 1) Aumentativo: Segue-se o plural da letra '''m;' 2) Diminutivo: Segue-se o plural da letra m; Grau ' ' ' '''Normal-Indica um ser de tamanho considerado normal. ' ' ' ' Aumentativo'-''' Indica o aumento do tamanho do ser. Classifica-se em: Analítico= A prass-matrí é acompanhado de um adjetivo que indica grandeza. Sintético= É acrescido ao substantivo um sufixo indicador de aumento. Formação: O aumentativo sintetico é formada pela acressão: 1) à palavras terminadas em a,e,í,i,o,u,n,m,t,s,r,l,z: o "tam" Ex: Matrí- Matrítam 2) à palavras terminadas em ss: um s é retirado e acrescentado o "tam" Ex: Prass > Prastam 3) à palavras terminadas em x, f, b, d, x e k: Adiciona-se o "am" Ex: Dank > Dankam 4) à palavras terminadas em p: acreção de "sam". Grau Diminutivo- Indica a diminuição do tamanho do ser. Pode ser: Analítico= A prass-matrí acompanhado de um adjetivo que indica pequenez. Sintético= É acrescido ao substantivo um sufixo indicador de diminuição. Formação: O diminutivo sintetico é formada pela acressão: 1) à palavras terminadas em a,e,í,i,o,u,n,m,t,s,r,l,z: o "tim" Ex: Matrí- Matrítim 2) à palavras terminadas em ss: um s é retirado e acrescentado o "tim" Ex: Prass > Prastim 3) à palavras terminadas em x, f, b, d, x e k: Adiciona-se o "im" Ex: Dank > Dankim 4) à palavras terminadas em p: acreção de "sim". Prass-Sigen Prass-Sigen são palavras que vêm determinando o substantivo, de forma definida ou indefinida; indica também número e gênero, juntamente ao substantivo. ' Prass-sigen definidos genéricos:' Determinam as Prass-matrien de maneira precisa, em número e em gênero; São: lá, para feminino, e lö, para masculino, no solú; São: lás, para feminino, e lös, para masculino, no malt; ' Prass-sigen definidos agêneros:' Determinam lê prass-matrí de maneira precisa, apenas em número; São: lê ou ê, no solú; São: lês ou ês, no malt; Obs: Usado qualquer um dos dois, existem dois, apenas para que combinem com o som das palavras, que geralmente são vinculadas mais fortemente à apenas um dos dois, como a prass-matrí rasí, que é casa, está ligada aos prass-sigen "lê", mas pode-se usar o "ê". Prass-sigen indefinidos genéricos: Determinam lê prass-matrí de maneira vaga; em número e gênero. São: lîn, para feminino, e löv, para masculino, no solú; São; lîns, para feminino, e lövem, para masculino, no malt; ' Prass-Sigen indefinidos agêneros:' São: în e ain, no solú. São: înen e ainê, no malt ' ' ' Cuidado com o plural:' ' '''Palavras masculinas no plural, indicando generalização, viram agêneras: Ex: Usar "os meninos" para designar uma sala com meninos e meninas a palavra "meninos" se torna agênera, usando assim înê/ainê; Entretanto na seguinte situação, se a palavra estiver indicam todos de apenas um gênero: Ex: "Os meninos" para designar um grupo de só de meninos, será uma palavra genérica masculina, usando assim o löven; '''As combinações de Prassen-Sigens'Categoria:Línguas artísticas ' ' ' ' Prassen-dét-Actio P'''rassen-dét-Actio é a classe de palavras que se flexiona em pessoa, número, tempo, modo e voz. Pode indicar, entre outros processos: · Actio/ação (como: id/ir); · Itéd/Estado (como: permên/ficar ou permanecer); · Fenomine/Fenômeno (como: plöét/chover); · Okörênce/Ocorrência (como: natt/nascer); · Dasëeij/Desejo (como: vantét/querer). O que caracteriza a prassen-dét-actio são as suas flexões, e não os seus possíveis significados. Observe que palavras como plöét e vantét têm conteúdo muito igual ao de algumas prass-dét-actio mencionados acima; não apresentam, porém, todas as possibilidades de flexão que esses verbos possuem. '''Estrutura das prass-dét-actio Do ponto de vista estrutural, uma forma verbal pode apresentar os seguintes elementos: a) Radical: ' 'é a parte invariável, que expressa o significado essencial do verbo. Por exemplo: Vanté-mê; Nat-àss; Plöé-tt. (radicais: Vanté/Nat/Plöé; respectivamente) b) Tema: é o radical seguido das letras temática que indica a conjugação a que pertence o verbo. Por exemplo: Vant-'ét' São os temas: 1. Ét 2. Ein 3. Eg 4. Zz 5. T/tt 6. S c) Desinência modo-temporal: ' 'é o elemento que designa o tempo e o modo do verbo, por exemplo: Vant'ëei'mmê( indica o pretérito imperfeito do indicativo.) Vant'ëeissêê' (indica o pretérito imperfeito do subjuntivo.) d) Desinência número-pessoal: ''' é o elemento que designa a pessoa do discurso (1ª, 2ª ou 3ª) e o número (singular ou plural). '''Por exemplo: ' ' Vanté'mmê'- (indica 1ª pessoa do plural) Vantá'în'- (indica a terceira pessoa do plural)